


Lock

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [119]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Togami Byakuya, Collars, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Leather, Non-Sexual Kink, Pressure Stimming, Prompt Fic, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Byakuya wears a leather collar and wrist cuffs as a pressure stim, but he wishes people would stop being crude about it.





	Lock

Sometimes, people are curious as to why Byakuya wears long sleeves and a high collar at all times. However, he never gives them an answer. As far as he is concerned, his dress sense is none of their business.

But there actually is a reason why he dresses this way: his long sleeves and high collar cover his wrists and neck, which he likes to hide. After all, he doesn’t want these plebeians to know that he wears a leather collar and leather wrist cuffs. Because he is certain that they would make crude, sexual comments about his leather items. Yes, he did buy them from a bespoke BDSM-items store, but he doesn’t do BDSM.

For Byakuya, his collar and wrist cuffs are a form of stimming, applying constant pressure with the soft suede lining against his skin. It makes him feel safe and secure, despite how pathetic that might seem, and he likes wearing them. But he knows people would make irritating comments if they did know he wears these items.

Genocider Syo certainly did. Touko was in his room with him one evening to sleep with him (and he means that in the literal sense), and she sneezed as he was getting undressed.

“Oh, Master, how kinky!” Syo said, eyes on his collar.

“Get lost,” he said, glaring at her. “If you don’t make yourself sneeze right now, get out of my bedroom.”

He expected an argument, but Syo scowled and tickled her nose with her hair. After sneezing, Touko reappeared, smiling.

“Hello, M-Master. Did I sneeze?”

“Yes, you did.”

And then Touko saw his collar and smiled. “M-Master, could I g-get one too and have a lock on it and give you the key?”

Byakuya sighed, but at least she wasn’t making crude sexual comments. “Very well.”


End file.
